


Family Effort

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [47]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Violence, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Spring Cleaning, Trauma, Tumblr Prompt, children in unsafe situations, discovering the secret, protective parents to the rescue, these are all their cannon kids I just flipped around who their parents were, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: When they were kidnapped, Mary was scared, but she knew her parents would come for her.She just hadn't expected to be scared of them too when they came.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Story Requests [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373494
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Family Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _A Brujay and Sladick pup(s) being scared of their parents abilities seen for the first time. (I have a Monsters inc vision like how Sully scared boo when her roared) Sorry if I'm bothering you with all these ABO asks😔😔😔. But I love it_
> 
> I actually changed a couple things on this one from the original fill to make it work better. But the meat of it is still there.

Mary Grayson-Wilson was the oldest and so she was certain it was her job to keep the younger ones from freaking out too much when gunshots rang out from downstairs. She wasn’t sure what she should do. 

She, her little brother Tommy, and her cousin Helena had been kidnapped by a man calling himself Penguin earlier that day. She recognized him from the TV and the time that her dad had sat her down and showed her some pictures of bad people. If she ever saw any of them, she was supposed to grab her brother and go find someone in the family immediately. But she _hadn't_ seen him.

The principle had called them all into his office at school and Mary had though that meant their parents were going to pull them out of school early that day, which wasn't unusual if there was something dangerous happening in Gotham. And they always seemed to know when that was going to be. But when they'd got to the office, there were men in masks holding a gun to the old man's head. 

"I'm sorry," the principle had wept when he saw them, "I didn't have a choice."

Then next thing she knew, there were black bags going over her head, and Helena was crying, and Tommy's hand was being wrenched away from her. They were loaded into a van out back and they drove a long time. When the bags were removed, they were in an unfamiliar place and the Penguin man had been standing over them. 

He said they were there because he was going to get some ridiculous ransom from her Uncle Bruce because he had money, but Mary could barely think she was so scared. She clutched Tommy and Helena once they were back together because she was the oldest and Pop always said that meant she had to look out for them.

She was sure their parents would come for them- they _promised_ \- but she’d never been around so many weapons before and she couldn't _do_ anything.

Nightwing and Deathstroke arrived first. 

She covered the other two's ears from the noise of the gunshots and made them burry their faces against her, but Mary couldn't look away. She was afraid and- and- and the way Nightwing moved... that was her dad. She'd never known anyone else who could move like him. And that meant the one with the orange and black mask was her Pop. There was no one else who would be fighting next to her dad quite like that. 

He was scary. They were both scary. There was blood and it was scary. 

Then someone was dropping down right in front of them and Mary clutched the other two close to her and tried to put on her bravest face.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s me,” suddenly the red helmet was being removed and she could recognize her Uncle Jay under the mask. 

“Da!” sobbed Helena rushing into arms. Her little brother went eagerly as well at the sight of their Uncle, but Mary held back a little.

“Yeah, I gotcha…” he murmured soothingly, even as he shot an on coming attacker point blank without even looking up, “You guys are going to be ok. You’re with me now, you’re safe.” 

Helena just babbled "Da, Da, Da!" over and over while Tommy sniffled and rubbed his face on Jay's Jacket. There was no scent coming from Uncle Jay, but Mary supposed the action would still be comforting. 

"Are you hurt?" Uncle Jay asked worriedly, looking them over and looking to her for confirmation, "They didn't do anything to you, did they?"

Mary just shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. 

"Good," Uncle Jay said fiercely, pulling her in for a tight hug with the other two. 

From behind Uncle Jay she could see her Pop stab someone with one of his swords. Batman swooped in and intervened and she lost sight of him. 

“Don't look. It's okay, Batman and the other's are going to take care of everything, you guys just stay with me,” Uncle Jay said softly turning her head away so she couldn’t see anything else scarring, “Come on, let’s get you kiddos out of here. Alfred is waiting for us in the car.”

Uncle Jay picked them all up together and Mary clung to him with the others even though- even though-

Mary wasn’t sure she’d see any of them quite the same way again. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be some all around trauma from this one. Bruce is going to have his hands full keeping Slade from killing anyone involved. Dick might not stop him with how mad he is either. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Migrating some shorter fills from Tumblr. 
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. Not sure how to do so? Check my [FAQ](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/faq).


End file.
